Por siempre
by Aishiteru.1607
Summary: Hermione ha traicionado a todos, a sus amigos, a su familia...ha arriegado todo por estar con la persona que verdaderamente ama: Lord Voldemort. Los dos tendran que superar muchas cosas para poder seguir juntos, para que su amor sobreviva...


Bueno este es el primer fic que publico en esta pagina, es un fic de Harry Potter, de la pareja Voldemort/Hermione

Espero que les guste D

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de los personajes que usare en mi FF P

------

Camine exhausta, mire hacia atrás, se habían ido, recargue mis manos sobre mis rodillas, no podía seguir, después no recuerdo lo que paso, desperté recostada en el suelo, veía borroso, el dolor me impedía levantarme, pensé que era el fin, se suponía que lo era, poco a poco fui recuperando mi vista, reconocí el lugar, era mi cuarto, no me explicaba como llegue allí, trate de recordar, pero no pude, cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme; no paso mucho antes de que alguien entrara, al principio no lo reconocí, se quito la túnica y vi su rostro, me sorprendí no esperaba verlo de nuevo, se acerco a mi tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, yo acepte y tome su mano, fría como siempre. Ya estando de pie retrocedí unos pasos de el.

Sorprendida?- me dijo- no te iba a dejar ir así nada más, querida.  
Pero…como? Como me encontraste?- pregunte  
Eso es fácil para mi- respondió- no te alegra verme?  
Porque habría de hacerlo- le dije- si me fue de tu lado fue para intentar ser feliz  
Pero ya lo eras, mejor dicho lo éramos- me dijo, yo negué con la cabeza-juntos…  
Lo nuestro termino- le dije- sabias que lo nuestro nunca podría ser…  
Pero porque?- me dijo, en ese momento se acerco a mi peligrosamente, recargándome contra la pared  
No-no puedo…ya no- dije, el sentir su respiración contra mi nuca me estremecía  
Claro que si- dijo susurrándome a la oreja- en ese momento sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no me pude resistir, fue un beso apasionado aunque corto, me separe de el con una sonrisa en mi rostro, rápidamente volví a besarlo aunque con mas intensidad. Pasaron los minutos y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba a su lado, en la cama, me miro a los ojos sonriendo, yo volvía a ser feliz, alfín estaba con el, con Lord Voldemort.

Me abrazo, mejor dicho me aprisiono entre sus brazos, así nos quedamos, juntos, demostrándonos nuestro amor, sin palabras, no eran necesarias, ambos lo sabíamos. Después, me beso el cuello, llego mi turno, recorrí con mi mano todo su cuerpo y luego lo bese en la comisura de los labios, había sido suficiente, nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos, el sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

Te amo- dijo al cabo de unos segundos  
Yo también- respondí  
Tengo que volver, lo siento- dijo Tom  
Lo se- si, lo sabia, ellos estarían preguntándose donde estaba  
Pero…nos volveremos a ver no?- dijo poniéndose de pie  
Si tu lo quieres- le dije, el sonrió  
Claro, mi niña- se acababa de acomodar la túnica, luego se dirigió a la puerta- adiós  
Adiós- dije, después cerro la puerta y me quede sola de nuevo, mire por la ventana, era de noche, todavía estaba cansada así que me dormí; amaneció, eran las 6 de la mañana, estaba lloviendo, me levante y me di una ducha, algo larga, salí y me vestí, tenia que ir con Harry y los demás, soy aurora, que irónico no?? Baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina, me serví un zumo de naranja, termine, me puse la túnica y abrí la puerta, me iría caminando, había alguien esperándome bajo la lluvia, era…Draco??

No entendía que hacia el ahí, pero seguí caminando hasta quedar frente a el.  
-Hola, Draco- lo salude  
-Hola – me respondió- te acompaño?  
Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a caminar a su lado, el estaba un poco serio, y eso no era normal en el, yo lo conocía bien, éramos buenos amigos, quería preguntarle por que estaba así pero no sabía si debía hacerlo, me quede pensando. Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya nos encontrábamos a una cuadra del cuartel de la Orden; el se detuvo y volteo a verme.  
-Creo que hasta aquí te puedo acompañar- dijo bromeando, después de todo el era mortífago.  
-Supongo que eso será lo mejor- le respondí- te veo en la reunión o no vas a poder ir?  
-Esta vez si iré, no te preocupes, bueno-dijo dándose media vuelta, pero volteándose de nuevo, como si quisiera hacer algo más…- ehm…nos vemos-y desapareció.


End file.
